


At the Hands of a Lodge

by Cheryls_Strap



Series: Jeronica [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Finger Sucking, Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryls_Strap/pseuds/Cheryls_Strap
Summary: V and J meet up again for the first time since Sweetwater Cabin.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: Jeronica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	At the Hands of a Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> Simple but sweet. Sorry I haven’t been writing as often lately, I’ve been super busy. I couldn’t believe how many comments I got on my first fic with these two. I love this pairing and am so glad I have so many Jeronica fans out there enjoying them too.

V and J

It had been a month since she and Jughead had hooked up for the first time while at her cabin in Sweetwater. She thought they could write it off as a one time thing, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that neither of them had stopped thinking about it. She knew it more with each lingering glance they shared in the hall. Now they were on opposing sides of pretty much everything. She and Betty weren’t speaking, and things were tense between Archie and Jughead since they had become class presidential candidate opponents and Archie spent more time with Daddy. The time spent together as a group was gone, at a time when V was actually wanting to see Jughead. She found herself fantasizing about him now at night, sometimes touching herself to the memories of that night. 

She was in her locker, rereading her notecards, going over her points in her head once more before the debate when his voice behind her brought forth an involuntary jolt as she turned quickly. 

“Woah sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just have some questions for you.”

“Oh, Jughead. I’m not going to give away our strategy on how we’re going to take you down in the debate,” she said with a half smile. 

“Not about the election, Veronica. Well not the student council one. I need to know what information you have on what your father’s plans are for the Southside.”

A sigh escaped as her chest deflated in slight disappointment. She didn’t know why she wanted anything more from this boy. She wasn’t even sure what it was she wanted exactly, but she couldn’t help the flutter in her stomach when her eyes met his. She thought how to answer for a moment while keeping her dark eyes right on his.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have time to discuss parental drama or schemes right now. Maybe I could come over after school and you could interrogate me then instead,” she said this playfully, a broad smile across her cheeks. She wasn’t sure where this had come from, but she became nervous to see his reaction (though she’d never show it).

He was visibly surprised by her suggestion and looked to either side quickly as though he feared getting caught just standing here with her. “Oh uhh, um, sure. Yeah why don’t you come over around 5 and you can tell me what your dad is planning to do with Sunnyside and Pop’s,” he feigned confidence as he redirected the conversation back to Hiram.

“Of course. See you at 5,” Veronica replies too sweetly with a shrug as she closed her locker and walked past him down the hall. She kept her eyes forward, knowing his were following her. 

At ten minutes to 5:00 she pulled up to the trailer. She pulled out her compact and touched up her deep berry-colored lipstick, rubbing her lips together. She closed it with a snap and put it back in her purse, checking her phone quickly for any calls from Archie. He was joining daddy for some business meeting and would be busy for a few hours no doubt. A white gloved hand opened the door for her and she stepped out. 

“Thank you, Andre. We’ll be discussing student council plans for a few hours so I’ll call when I need you.” He nodded in response and got back in the car, pulling out of the driveway and out of the trailer park. 

She walked up the steps and knocked on the door of the trailer. Seconds later the door opened to reveal Jughead in a T shirt and jeans, no jacket or beanie. It always took her off guard when he wasn’t in them and her lips curled into a small smile seeing him relaxed like this at home. 

“Jughead,” she said in an even tone, grinning now at the effect she had on him. 

“Veronica,” he replied stone-faced, with only the slightest tint of red at his cheeks giving away his nerves, “I have some questions about what’s going to happen at the trailer park at the hands of Hiram Lodge.”

“I don’t know anything about Daddy’s plans, Jughead, but I’d be happy to inform you of what can happen at the hands of Veronica Lodge,” she smiled wickedly as she stepped toward him, closing the distance between them and placing a hand on his chest. He started to step backwards but had nowhere to go, opting just to lean back against the kitchen counter. 

“Seriously, Veronica. I’m going to find out what your father’s up to and put a stop to it. You can make it easier by telling me what you know, but it’s inevitable.” His cheeks were burning wildly. His pupils were huge, he wore the lust on his face but tried to push it away to focus on getting the information he wanted. 

V didn’t bother responding with words, she just pressed herself against him and drew her chin up to meet his lips with hers. He didn’t pull away, he’d been holding out as long as he could but the moment her warm lips met his he was done for. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tighter. They’d been waiting so patiently since their first time together and their breath was hot on each other’s lips as they opened and closed rhythmically. Their tongues glided over one another. Jughead broke their kiss to trail more over Veronica’s cheek and jaw and plant them firmly on her neck, biting gently so she melted more into his arms. 

He reached his fingers beneath her top and pulled it up over her head, Veronica raising her arms to help him before grabbing his shirt the moment she was free of hers and sliding it up his torso, letting her nails trail up his skin along the way. He shivered and pulled it over his head before tossing it on the floor. He turned around and picked her up, placing her on the counter behind them, barely breaking their kiss in the process. They were all hands, remembering the way each other felt, soft skin against soft skin. Jughead found the clasp of her bra behind her back and undid it, pulling it off as he started bending down to worship each full breast. Her mocha nipples standing up excited, he took one into his mouth, sucking on it and gently pulling it between his teeth. He moved over and flicked the other with his tongue while massaging them in his hands. She could feel herself getting wetter each time his tongue circled her nipple or he pulled on them with his fingers or lips. She was already soaked when she finally pushed his head down lightly with her palm. 

“Jug, please,” she cooed. 

“Sorry, they’re just so perfect,” he chuckled as he moved down, sinking to his knees and pulling her skirt up. Veronica adjusted herself so she could pull it behind her hips as she moved forward to the edge of the countertop. 

“Your dad?”

“Won’t be home for hours,” he said as he pulled the lacy black panties down her legs. She was happy about her decision to go home and get ready for this, she didn’t know if it would happen but she had hoped. Now she was rewarded for her efforts and glad she dressed for the occasion. 

He let his lips slowly find their way up her thigh, licking between kisses and sending shivers through her lower body. Her legs quivered and she could feel her arousal dripping down now, her pussy begging for his mouth. 

Finally he put her out of her misery and let his tongue slide up from her entrance to her clit, making her whimper, pleading for more. He slid it up and down in her folds before sinking inside her and moving in and out slowly. She pushed her hips forward, taking as much of his tongue as she could. He pulled it out and moved to her clit, beginning to press against it and work circles. 

“Mm please go inside me,” she purred. 

“Yes baby, whatever you want.” Hearing his words made her instantly wetter, and she gasped as he pushed two fingers inside her. 

“V, you’re soaked,” he moaned into her clit as he continued lapping and sucking on it as he found a rhythm pushing and pulling his fingers inside her. She was dripping down his fingers and hers found their way into his hair, entangled and pushing his face against her and she rocked against his tongue and fingers. 

“Mm, mmm,” she was keeping her moans low trying not to let them escape. 

“No one to worry about today. Let me hear you,” he said in a commanding voice then pushed hard inside her. 

“Ooh, Jug, fuck!” She looked at him with wide eyes and his lips curled into a smile. 

“That’s right, I want to hear you say my name,” his voice stayed low and he focused his attention fully back to her pleasure, working his tongue faster against her. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, embracing the feelings building up in her. The pressure on her clit was perfect and she could feel herself getting close. 

“Harder! please, inside,” her words were sounding more frantic now as she panted. He did as she asked and pushed his fingers hard and fast inside her. Her orgasm hit her instantly and her back arched, her toes curled and her legs tightened around the boy between her thighs, pulling him in and keeping him in place. Her moans turned to screams as waves of pleasure washed over her over and over again. As he slowed his movements, allowing her to come down from her high, her legs were quivering and her hands were reaching out for him. He stood and she pulled herself up against him. 

“You’re so sexy, V. And you taste delicious,” his words were muffled as he licked the tip of his fingers, then licked them all over, not wanting to lose a drop. He dipped them inside her again, rewetting them and making her gasp again. “Taste.”

She opened her mouth and let her tongue roll onto her bottom lip. He slid his fingers onto her tongue and she closed her lips around them. She sucked them down to the base, her big chocolate eyes looking up at his as she moved her mouth up and down his fingers, her tongue circling his fingers and moving in between, cleaning them off and tasting herself. She moved her head back and sucked until her lips popped off his fingers. He took her chin between index and thumb and tilted her head up to his. 

“God you’re perfect.” He leaned down and kissed her hard, she could taste herself on his mouth, sweet and sticky and she let her tongue find its way to his once again. She reached down with one hand while keeping her lips on his and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled them down past his hips and she reached into his boxers, ready to stroke him to full size but finding he was already there. She pulled his dick out and spat into her palm, rubbing it on his dick for easy entrance inside her, though she doubted she needed it. He leaned into the crook of her neck and held the hair at the back of her head as she held his tip between her ring and middle fingers, helping him find her entrance. He moaned into her neck as he pushed inside her, feeling her warm, wet walls tight around him. He wrapped his other arm around her to hold her in place as he began gliding slowly in and out of her until he pushed all the way in and she moaned into his ear when she felt his full size. She reached her arms up around his neck. She saw him looking down, watching her tits bouncing as he pushed harder into her, their bodies slamming together with each thrust. He groaned as his head rolled back. He kept working in and out of her, changing his pace so he was sliding slowly out to his tip and pushing back into her hard, making her moan with each thrust. 

He let his fingers trace up the backs of her thighs, sending tingles through her legs again, then settles behind her knees so he was holding both her legs in place. He sped up, her pussy tight and holding him as he worked in and out, his hips slapping against her ass. She was holding her boobs, playing with her own nipples now that they were sensitive. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m getting close. You’re so sexy,” he looked disappointed as his brows knitted together with this statement, but his expression was quickly taken over once more with pleasure and he bit his lower lip. 

“Then you better make me cum fast,” Veronica said breathily looking him in the eye, her lips parted. 

His hand instantly reached down and his thumb began circling her clit firmly. She felt this instantly and in tandem with his cock filling her she knew it wouldn’t take long. 

“Oh yes, Jug. That’s what’s I want, please,” she dipped her fingers down along the sides of his cock over her folds, collecting her arousal on her finger tips. He slowed a bit, not sure what she was doing. 

“Don’t stop,” she directed him before bringing her fingers up to his mouth. He smiled and wrapped his lips around them, taking them into his mouth and tasting her with his warm tongue, moaning on them. He pushed harder into her again, speeding up again with both his hips and his hand. 

“Do I taste good?” she asked and he nodded and hummed on her fingers, “mmhmm.”

“Ugh you fuck me so good, I’m getting close.” Her voice was getting more high pitched and excited. She could feel her orgasm on the brink and when she locked eyes with him as he sucked and licked her fingers it was enough to bring it on. Her legs tightened around his hips as he fucked her hard through her it. 

“Oh fuck, yes Jug, please don’t stop, oh oh” her words dissolved into shrieks of pleasure as her hand slipped from his mouth and clawed down his chest. He tried to keep going at the same pace but was falling into his own pleasure, his face changing and his movements becoming less smooth. 

“Veronica, I’m-“

“Cum, Jug,” she whimpered through trill moans, opening her eyes again to look at him when she spoke, coming down as he slowed his thumb on her clit. She watched him as his hips began their short jolts while he came in her, filling her tight pussy with his warmth. She kept her legs around him, pulling him in as deep as she could so their hips were against each other. 

He sighed heavily and slumped forward onto her. His face resting on her chest. She let her head fall back against the wall and stroked his hair. They stayed there for a minute as their breath became less ragged and he turned his face back up to hers. Looking in Veronica’s eyes he searched for clues that this was okay and she didn’t want to throw her clothes on and leave right away. She just stared back, not saying anything, then brought her palm around to his cheek and pulled him toward her and into a kiss. It was warm and soft. Jughead knew at this moment what a bad idea their hooking up was, he couldn’t get enough of this. Kissing her made his chest feel tight and fluttery. Her body was curvy and tan and her skin was so soft and it was all he’d thought about over the last month. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t stop himself, he kept kissing her slowly, taking in every moment and enjoying it while it was in his grasp. 

She finally pulled back and kissed his cheek. He stood up fully and extended a hand to help her up. She sat up and they just watched each other for a moment. Jughead shifted his weight from foot to foot and Veronica closed her legs, her hand rubbing behind her ear. 

“Do you want me to bring you your clothes?” he asked her. 

“Oh yeah. Please.” She smiled half heartedly with just the corners of her mouth pulling up slightly. He handed her her bra and panties and pulled himself back into his own pants. He collected her top and gave it to her, running his hand through his hair, wondering what on earth he should do now. 

“Do you need a ride home?”

“No, just let me text Andre that I’m ready to be picked up.” She replied, her voice quiet now as though she hadn’t just been screaming his name. 

As they waited for him to arrive in the car, they sat and Veronica checked her reflection again, touching up her lipstick once again. 

“Where’s Archie?” He finally asked. 

“He’s having dinner with some of Daddy’s friends.” She didn’t look away from her compact as she said this in a flat tone, “and Betty?”

“She’s working on a case. I’m supposed to meet her in a bit.” He looked down at his hands as he said it. 

Just then Veronica’s phone pinged and she stood up. “Well that’s Andre. I’ll, uh, see you later I guess.” Neither if Then was ready to talk about what they were doing. What it was or wasn’t and what they really wanted. They just held each other’s gaze for a moment and Jughead nodded slowly. 

“Bye Veronica,” he said in a quiet voice that seemed to hide more than it gave. 

“Bye, Jug.” Her puppy dog eyes released his as she turned and went out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you guys liked this one and leave any comments with other suggestions for them if you’d like :)


End file.
